1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of image display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Such image display devices include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like.